guiones_secretosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
X-Factor Original Sin x3
The X-Factor Nr.55 es un comic de The X-Factor. Historia En Genosha,año 2014... Bla bla bla Los X-Men entrenan a los habitantes en caso de ataque de Answer Bla bla bla Cyclops enfrenta a Malekith(Lo incinera) y a Leviathan,para matarlo usa el Phoenix desatado La siguiente escena es de cuando Cyclops decide enfrentar a Leviathan: Storm le dice a Cyclops que lo lamenta,pero tienen que abandonarlo,Cyclops les pide que se larguen sin mas,Storm y Wolverine cruzan el portal,mientras Cyclops observa como Leviathan se aproxima a él,Cyclops aprieta sus puños,asustado sobre lo que podría pasar,pues Leviathan es el arma de Answer para destruir la Tierra,por lo que el peso del mundo esta sobre sus hombros,o puede desatar al Phoenix,y sin nadie para detenerlo,podría destruir la Tierra de todos modos,Leviathan se aproxima mas y mas,y la presión aumenta... Cyclops traga saliva,observando al centinela elite acercandose,la vida de los X-Men depende de él,si no detiene al centinela,los X-Men no tendrán tiempo de robar un helicóptero para escapar,Cyclops da un paso hacia atrás,pero luego da dos al frente,Cyclops abre la escotilla de sus anteojos,sin abrir los ojos,Cyclops suspira,y los abre... Viendo así a su padre,practicando para la misa,recitando pasajes de la Biblia,Scott intenta decirle que los resultados de las pruebas del profesor Xavier han llegado,y han dado positivo,pero esta nervioso por decirle que es un mutante,Scott decide dejar que su padre termine de practicar para poder darle la noticia,Scott intenta ganar valor,mientras su padre recita:"In that day the Lord,with His strong sword will punish Leviathan,the tortuous serpent,and He will slay the dragon that is in the sea...",Scott abre la puerta,diciendo que es un mutante... El rayo impacta contra el centinela elite,atravesándolo... Pero esto no detiene a Leviathan,quien continua avanzando,Cyclops se dice a si mismo que ahí otro modo,puede desatar el poder de Phoenix sin temor de destruir el planeta,pero para ello tendría que morir,al igual que Xavier,ante la decisión,Cyclops comienza a repasar su vida,por lo que decide que su perdida no es nada comparándola contra la vida de millones de personas,su vida no vale mas que la de nadie,ni una sola persona,Cyclops dispara una vez mas,provocando un incendio a su alrededor,el fuego lo rodea,mientras a sus espaldas la figura de Phoenix se forma,hasta que sus pies abandonan el suelo,su mente abandonando su cuerpo,dejandose llevar por el poder,renaciendo como Phoenix,siendo Phoenix... El ave de fuego,Phoenix se estrella contra Leviathan,cegando todo a su alrededor,matando a Leviathan,dandole la victoria a Phoenix,matando a Scott Summers,haciendolo renacer... Trivia * La historia de los X-Men en Vanaheim puede verse en Fear Itself Nr.5. Personajes Personajes Principales The X-Men: * Scott Summers/Cyclops. * James Howlett/Wolverine. * Ororo Munroe/Storm. * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat. * Lockheed. * Illyana Rasputin/Magik. * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus. Personajes Secundarios The X-Men: * Alexander Summers/Havok(Cameo). * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler(Cameo). * Erik Lansher/Magneto(Cameo). * Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee(Cameo). * Laura Kinney/X-23(Cameo). * Emma Frost(Cameo). * Rogue(Cameo). * Armando "Darwin" Muñoz(Cameo). * Hank MCcoy/Beast(Cameo). * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch(Cameo). * Rhane Sinclair/Wolfsbane(Cameo). The Defenders: * Dr.Stephen Strange(Cameo). * Marc Spector/Moon Knight(Cameo). * Aracely "Arcy"/Hummingbird(Cameo). * Bucky Barnes/Captain America III(Cameo). * Shuri/Black Panther(Cameo). * Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm(Cameo). * Luke Cage(Cameo). * Danny Rand/Iron Fist(Cameo). * Theodore Altman/Hulking(Cameo) * William Kaplan/Wiccan(Cameo). * Kaine/Scarlet Spider(Cameo). The Avengers: *Steve Rogers. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man. *Thor Odinson(Cameo). *Tony Stark/Ironman(Cameo). *Janet Van Dyne/Wasp(Cameo). *Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk(Cameo). * T'Challa/Black Panther(Cameo). * Ororo Munroe/Storm(Cameo). * James Rodhes/War Machine(Cameo). * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel(Cameo). * Sam Wilson/Falcon(Cameo). * Gwen "Sam" Stacy/Spider-"Gwen"-Girl(Tierra-18203/Cameo). * Barbara Barton/Mockingbird(Cameo). * Green Nelson/Tigra(Cameo). * Cindy Moon/Silk(Cameo). * Pepper Potts/Rescue(Cameo). * Brian Braddock/Captain Britain(Cameo). * Eric O'Grady/Black Ant(Cameo). * Robert Baldwin/Penance(Cameo). * Bruce Banner/Hulk(Cameo). * Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher(Cameo). * Tim Hammond/Human Torch/Vision(Cameo). * Dane Whitman/Black Knight(Cameo). * Scott Lang/Ant-Man II(Cameo). * Cassie Lang/Stature(Cameo). * Henry Pym/Yellowjacket(Cameo). * Cindy Moon/Silk(Cameo). * Sam Alexander/Nova(Cameo). * Humberto Lopez/Reptil(Cameo). The Inhumans: * Blackagar Boltagon(Cameo). * Medusalith Amaquelin(Cameo). * Gorgon Petragon(Cameo). * Triton Mander-Azur(Cameo). * Karnak Mander-Azur(Cameo). * Lockjaw(Cameo). Otros: * Fin Fang Foom. * Níðhöggr. * Emil Blonsky/Abomination. * Skord. * Ulfrin. * Skabgagg. Antagonistas * ???/J'Son/Crime Master/Mr.Nobody/Mr.Knife/Answer(Mencionado). * Leviathan. Portadas 4e741e5467121dc27ca1a92366ec2123.jpg|Portada oficial del comic